The Girl on the Red Swing
by xXBlueDazeXx
Summary: Everyday Itachi passed by the Konoha playground on his way to the Academy, and later to the training grounds, and everyday, the same carnation haired girl was swining on the single red swing, singing to herself a sad lullaby.  Child Abuse/ Charrie Death


Everyday, Itachi would pass by the Konoha playground on his way to the Academy at around six in the morning. And everyday, the same tiny carnation haired child was slowly swinging on the only red swing, humming a sad song to herself. At six, Itachi was the young prodigal genius of the Uchiha clan, and he could tell that no parent in their right mind would allow a three year old to go to a park all by herself. But yet he said nothing to the child, so focused in fulfilling his parents' desires and beliefs.

A year passed from the first day he'd seen her on the swing, and the first day he entered the Ninja Academy, and everyday she was there. Swinging alone and singing softly. He graduated from the Academy at age 7, but he couldn't stop himself from passing by everyday, just to see her, on his way to practice. He never approached her.

As his seventh year continued to pass, he mastered the Sharingan and turned eight. He began to focus on the ever present child, noticing her healing and fresh bruises, the way her arm would sometimes dangle uselessly by her side as she swung, the small cuts scattered on her skin. And yet he said nothing to her.

Two years of rigorous practice before the Chunin Exams kept his mind occupied and away from the abused child. He passed the park everyday still, if only to make sure she was still there, still swinging and singing. He could never quite make out her song, however.

He learned her name at Sasukes' enrollment ceremony at the Ninja Academy. Sakura Haruno. And he watched as she sat alone at six, not a parent or relative near her to give her congratulations on entering the Academy as was present with the other students. Itachi had even managed to make sure his father would come for Sasukes sake. As the ceremony continued on, Itachi kept his eyes riveted on the strawberry haired child, her bangs hiding a large bruise he knew to be under them. A large medical wrap was tied around her entire calve, hiding what he could guess to be a large gash of some sort. His charcoal eyes winced, look at each and every bruise, cut, and wrap on her body.

At six, he had thought, maybe she is simply clumsy.

At seven, he figured maybe she got bullied by other kids.

At eight, he realized she didn't have a single friend.

At nine, he finally accepted she was abused.

Later that night, Itachi turned to his mother Mikoto and asked to speak to her in private. That night, he confessed about the abused young girl. For the first time, he asked what he should do.

Mikoto was speechless.

Her only suggestion, was to befriend her and to save her from her pain and misery. The Harunos were a well respected and well known family in the non-ninja side of Konoha. Coming out with the accusation of them abusing their only daughter, would only lead to severe problems. Problems even the Uchiha family did not need.

Itachi nodded his head and left his mother to dwell in his own thoughts. How to befriend her...

* * *

><p>The next morning, Itachi arrived before she did and left a small basket of his mothers cooking. It hadn't escaped his eyes how thin the girl was becoming. This was the least he could do. A small individual mochi cake rested in a special wrapper as a congratulations for entering the Academy.<p>

He watched, hidden in a tree, as she saw the wicker basket and opened it, a small smile dancing upon her lips as she removed the food items. A similar smile bloomed on his lips. As she slowly munched away on the carefully picked out and carefully prepared foods, she climbed onto her swing and swung with more energy then he'd seen her do before.

Sure she was okay now, he disappeared from the tree and went on to his training. The Chunin Exams were in a week after all.

* * *

><p>The next morning, he left onigri and a stuffed weasel for the child. Once again, he watched as she smiled so sweetly. This time, her eyes moved around the park, looking for her mysterious guardian angel. Itachi stayed in his hiding place, Mikoto had warned him against approaching the abused and weary child to quickly. So he was taking it slowly. In a few day he'd come up to her, he couldn't manage to wait longer. Plus, he wanted to ask Sasuke about the child.<p>

Itachi left soon after she started to swing, the weasel plush situated in her lap.

* * *

><p>Four days passed, and each day a wicker basket of food lay waiting for her. She smiled so happily every time she spotted it.<p>

Finally, she knew someone was watching out for her, for the first time, she was receiving kindness from another person.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, do you know a Haruno, Sakura?" Itachi asked as he read to Sasuke before bed.<p>

"Hai Itachi-nii-san. She's weird and never talks to anyone." He yawned and rubbed his eyes with small fists, "She's always so tired looking too. And sad. No one likes her." Sasuke mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Itachi sighed and stood up, how could children not notice? Her bruises were plainly displayed on her face.. How could her sensei not notice? Itachi shook his head once more and left for his own room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, he arrived when she did, the same wicker basket in his hands.<p>

"Hello Sakura, I'm Itachi." He greeted the wide-eyed child in a soft voice, offering the basket that was so familiar in her eyes just after a few days.

"Ohayou Itachi-san..." She slowly took the basket and sat on the ground with a plop, the weasel in her free hand. Itachi smiled softly as he kneeled in front of her.

"How are you today Sakura?" From the way her emerald eyes winced, he could tell she wasn't having the best of days.

"Fine.. Arigato. And you?" She was polite, keeping her eyes bowed as she removed a onigri from the basket.

"Better now that I can finally talk to you." He paused, unsure of his next action, he could tell every move she made caused her pain, and that made the decision for him. "Please let me heal you." He bowed his head towards her, waiting for her answer.

Her head jerked up, half a rice ball in her mouth making her cheeks puff out. Slowly, ever so slowly, she nodded her ascent. Itachi smiled at her and his hands began to glow a rich green. "Where do you hurt hime-chan?"

Little Sakura motioned towards her limp arm, the one in which the weasel was enclosed. Itachi nodded and placed his hands on it, healing the break in the bone within minutes.

"All better."

"Arigato..."

"Sakura-hime, I must be leaving in a few minutes. Would you mind me coming back tomorrow to see you?"

A hesitant smile appeared on her small face, her cheeks now a rosy color instead of the pale pallor from before. "No, I wouldn't.. Thank you Ita-kun.."

"Good. I will see you tomorrow then. Please stay safe until then." He slowly hugged her, feeling her stiffen before relaxing a small amount to wrap her arms around him in return.

As he left, she climbed back on the swing, a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The next day he came and waited.<p>

He waited.

And waited.

As dawn decrescendoed into dusk, he waited.

Day chilled into night and he waited, the wicker basket of food resting beside him, gone cold and unappealing.

A special small cake and a pink haired doll rested in the basket, for today was a special day.

Today was her seventh birthday.

Today was the day he planned on taking her with him, taking her to the Konoha Military Police Force and helping her to tell her tale of abuse, he couldn't let her stay silent anymore. His only hope was that she'd have trusted him enough to speak truthfully. Something in her eyes the day before told him she did.

He stayed until his mother came to find him that night, he hadn't moved despite the rapid rain that fell and the lightening that threatened.

It had dawned on him, he was too late.

* * *

><p>Two days later, he attended her funeral, the Chunin Exams forgotten that day. No one faulted him this. Not even Fugaku after hearing Mikoto tell him of the young girl Itachi had went to save. Sasuke stood beside a tearful Mikoto, unsure why his aniki was so sad over the small tombstone. He knew better then to ask, however.<p>

"I was too late Sakura-hime... For this I am deeply sorry." He kneeled at her grave, the tears in his eyes falling. His family turned away to give him privacy, the four Uchihas were the only people to attend the funeral. The day after her death, Fugaku had the Harunos arrested, the death sentence was given for their cruelty to a child. "I wish I could have saved you, brought you to grow up where you would be safe. I apologize, I waited to late. I was too unsure." His forehead touched the dirt of her grave. As he rose, he brought the small weasel plush she had been found with to the tombstone. He would be her guardian forever in death.

* * *

><p>A month passed before he had the courage to pass the playground once more. He watched as the swing sat alone, no more would Sakura sit on the red swing. No more would she sing. No more would she smile or breathe. He slowly walked to the swing and sat down, swinging as he'd watch her do every day for four years, humming the same melody she hummed to herself. The one time she felt free and safe was here, in this red swing. He hoped she felt at peace where she was now.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Okay. Now. I realized some people might wonder why he didn't say something before it had become to late. With abuse, it's not so cut and dry. It took him forever to accept that someone would even do that to a child. Despite him being a genius, he didn't want to believe it. And a lot of children of abuse, are weary of strangers, of people in general. Mikoto told him to take it slowly because going to fast would've scared her away. And, going to the police isn't as simple as it seems, especially not when the parents are viewed as good wholesome people. Or when the child is likely to deny it, as many are, believing they deserve it.

I hope this story conveyed all this..


End file.
